Whip
"When you're unintelligible, you focus on the small things in life. Food, mugging for hugs from well-endowed chicks, food... But keeping an eye on his one confidante, Mace, leads to more complications than Whip could've ever imagined." - From the Cast page of the Dreamkeepers website. Whip is a strange creature who Mace considers to be his brother since infancy and are almost always seen together. Appearance Whip is relatively small enough to where people consider him as like a pet, despite its seemingly intelligent demeanor. He has mostly light-blue fur with dark blue highlights around his red-eyes, has a long thin tail with white fur at the end, as well as a puff of white fur on his chest, and has two large ears. He also has stubby hands which seem to limit his ability to grasp objects, which like his toes are also white. Personality Whip acts much like his 'brother' Mace would, in that they are mischievous young boys who often play pranks on Grunn, mostly to get back at him for all the hard work and misgivings he brings to them and the other orphans. While Mace tends to be more noble in his actions, Whip is a bit more selfish. As they tend to work together a lot, one may have better luck with certain situations than the other. In Whip's case, because he would resemble a small pet, he would be fawned over by women who find him "adorable"; while Mace is unable to receive such attention from them. Oddly enough this effect doesn't work on characters like Lilith or Namah. One of Whip's more prominent traits is that he speaks in a strange, indescribable language that only Mace can understand and interpret. This seems to come from the bond the two share since birth as the two are near inseparable. Whenever Mace is feeling depressed, Whip usually is able to cheer him up and even give him advice, further showcasing the deep bond they share as brothers. Whip is often seen as a glutton; despite his small stature, he will eat more than he normally should. He is constantly on the lookout for food or anything close to it. History Past Both Whip and Mace were raised in Grunn's Orphanage since infancy. The two remained together and remained inseparable despite bearing no resemblance to each other. As the exact circumstances to Mace being an orphan are unknown, given the recent reveal of how much important he is now to the world and to the Nightmares, so too would Whip's. Prelude Volume 1 Chapter 1 Whip checks on Paige after Mace helps her into their boat from the water. Together, they row towards the orphanage as Mace talks about a prank he has for Randy for his constant bullying of Paige. Sometime later in the cafeteria, Mace scolds Whip for stealing his food as Whip reluctantly pushes it back onto Mace's plate. As Mace goes over the prank with Paige, Mace turns to Whip asking for the plans. He notices his plate was once again empty then turns to Whip whose mouth was full. He then holds the plans up to Mace. Whip listens in as Mace finishes explaining the plan. Seeing Randy in sight, Whip follows Mace as he puts the plan into action. However, Whip can only watch as the prank falls apart with Grunn's sudden appearance as he falls victim to Mace's prank. Afterwards, Grunn delivers a punch to Mace's face then shoves Paige away as she tried to help Mace. Whip checks on Paige as Grunn gives him and Mace a grueling punishment for the prank. Sometime later, Whip and Mace are in the water below the dock, working on the damage caused by the prank. A powerful wave hits them, causing Mace to be soaked in bander slime and Whip getting a splinter in his hand. As Mace plucks the splinter out for Whip, Mace decides that they should run away from the orphanage with Paige. Before they could finish thinking it out, Grunn calls them up to the dock and gives them an errand. After Grunn shortens their time frame for the errand, Whip yells out an insult as he and Mace run off. Later on in the city, Mace notices Whip is not with him, then turns to see him being adored by a group of young women. Mace grumpily walks over and drags Whip away. As Mace places Whip on his shoulder and scolds him for the distraction, Whip waves goodbye at the women until Mace bumps into a young teenage girl, causing Whip to fall off. After Mace helps the girl up and watches her leave, Whip smacks Mace across the head when he got stuck in a love-struck trance. Later that evening, Mace and Whip walk along with Grunn's fermentae, returning to the orphanage. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the shadows by a small, yet demonic creature. Chapter 2 The next morning, Whip looks up from his work after Mace brings attention to a sleeping Grunn on the beach. After Paige comes by in a boat and briefly talks with them, a siren goes off. Mace and Whip smile happily as Grunn awakens and tells the orphans with school to get going. Immediately, Mace and Whip race into the city. Later in the Margate District Learning Center, Whip follows Mace to his locker, only to find a tall young man leaning against it. As the boy simply ignores Mace's request to move, Whip shares an annoying glance to Mace. Whip then watched as the boy flung Mace into the opposite lockers after Mace grabbed his scarf. A fight would ensue between Mace and the boy until Whip got involved, roping his tail around the boy's arm, allowing Mace to get a free shot at his face. Moments later, a school employee arrives to stop the fight. Lilith, the girl Mace had met the previous day, offers to take the boy, Bast, to the infirmary. Afterwards, the employee sends Whip and Mace to detention. Later in the detention room, Whip brings Mace's attention to an automated gun in the corner of the room. Moments later, Mr. Nibbs arrives and informs them it is a non-lethal weapon meant to keep students from leaving the room. He then turns on a scroll film for teaching kids on how to be non-violent. While Nibbs watched the film, Whip points to a ventilation duct right above him and Mace. Together, they sneak in while Nibbs was distracted. As they make their way through the vents, they run into an imp-like Dreamkeeper named Namah. After a brief, yet confusing introduction, she led them to the security room. In the security room, Whip and Mace look over a multi-data-scroll system that displayed their school profiles and a live video feed of the detention room. Spotting the manual gun controls, Whip grins as he presses a red button and a joystick pops up from the desk. Whip and Mace grin at each other as Mace grabs the controls and aims at the oblivious Mr. Nibbs. After he blasts Nibbs with the weapon's non-lethal foam, Whip and Mace bust out laughing, then turn on the intercom to listen in on Nibbs's ranting. As Namah compliments them on their rebellious nature, Whip goes to eat an aged hamburger that sat nearby, which Mace scolded him for. Moments later, the three say their goodbyes as Namah walks to the room's exit while Whip and Mace return to the vents. Minutes later, they reach the vent running through the infirmary, where Lilith had finished tending to Bast's injury. After Bast asked Lilith out to the Harvest Festival, which she accepted with a blush, Whip sadly looks over to Mace, who had already left. Whip follows him to the vent exit leading outside, where it had begun to rain. Whip and Mace exchange unhappy glances as they walk through the rain together. Sometime later, they break into a bar's storage room to eat some food and gather supplies for the runaway plan. Afterwards, they return to the orphanage to find Paige crying by her bed. She tells them that Randy had been scaring her, telling her a "Sandman" was coming for her. After Mace assured her that no such thing was going to happen, Whip watches happily as she accepts Mace's offer to run away with them. She then pulled off his jacket and took it to the washroom to clean it before they leave. Mace asked Whip to go with her, concerned about the storm, which he obliged. Minutes later, Whip would return to the darkness of the orphan's tent to find Mace struggling with a demonic creature. Whip immediately goes for the monster's head, taking a chunk out of it. Instantly, a cloud of gas erupts from the monster's wound, the resulting pressure causing Whip to hit the floor and slide out of the tent. After Mace wound up in the ocean and began to drown, Whip grabbed him and helped him to the shore. As Whip helped to pull the netting off of Mace that had tangled him up, they would return to the dock as Mace instructed Whip to check on the orphans. Chapter 3 Whip and the other orphans would arrive to the washroom where Mace went to check on Paige. As they arrived, they found Mace kneeling in front of Paige's mutilated corpse inside the washroom. After Randy fails to capture Mace, blaming him for Paige's murder, Whip would follow Mace as they both fled from the orphanage. The next day, late in the afternoon, Mace and Whip would be captured by Scinter and brought to Igrath's house in the Kojiki District, where Grunn was also waiting. While Mace was knocked unconscious, Whip had bit down on Scinter's left arm and refused to let go until Scinter put Mace down. As Mace woke up, Whip would listen as he explained what happened the previous night to Grunn and his allies. Moments later, Lilith and Namah arrived with their ryuu-neko Cuddles, both badly wounded. As Whip and Mace listened to how they were attacked, they would simply watch as Igrath and Scinter helped them with first aid. Later that night, Whip falls asleep with his friends in the safety of Igrath's house. Volume 2 Chapter 4 Early the next morning, Whip is suddenly awakened as Mace grabs his arm while being carried by Igrath, who also grabbed the girls. They were all tossed onto a telepad in Igrath's basement and teleported to a fortress-like structure full of crates and supplies. As the group quickly gathers their thoughts, Whip starts exploring and brings them some jackets, as the fortress interior was cold. Bundling up, the group proceed through the castle and reach the exit. They step out to see they were no longer in Anduruna, but on the peaks of Starfall miles away. As they look out towards the massive city, Whip nervously looks at Namah, who was giving him playful glances. As she looks into his eyes and exclaims how hungry she is, she grabs him by the tail and drags him back into the fortress, despite his protests. Inside the fortress, Namah is gathering food while ensuring Whip doesn't fly off, planning to turn him into a meal. Satisfied with what she had gathered, Whip and Namah return to the outside. Later, while sitting on the fortress balcony, the group begins piecing together all the details of their respective attacks, attempting to make sense of it all. As both Namah and Lilith realized they had not even had their morning shower yet, Whip had to kick Mace in the leg to knock him out of a perverted fantasy. Eventually, it was decided that the group would return to the city and began trekking down the mountains with their supplies. Sometime later, while on the slopes, Whip floated along above the group's heads, which Lilith commented on. As they began to talk about their Powers, they look back to see a Dreamkeeper on the back of a Nightmare emerging from the snow. Chapter 5 As the group reacts to the attack and began running from the Nightmare, the female Dreamkeeper barks orders at it. Suddenly, Whip flies by and flings a snowball into her face, enraging her. Splitting herself into multiple copies, she chases after Whip, who dives into the blueish mountain snow to hide. One of the copies realized Whip was not their target. The girl pulls her copies together and leaves Whip alone. Later, after Lilith is suddenly caught by the Nightmare by her tail, Whip returns and bites the monster's adhesive tongue, causing it to release Lilith. Whip gags and spits after letting go of the monster. The friends regroup after the Nightmare ends up stuck in an inverted tree and they continue their climb down the mountains. While walking through the mountain's forest, Whip watches and laughs as Namah shoves a toad-like creature into Mace's jacket as revenge for a rock he threw earlier, which was meant for Wisp, the Dreamkeeper that attacked them. Minutes later, Mace uses Whip as an excuse to urinate and runs off with him. Whip would leave him to his business, but Mace would quickly rejoin him as "Smiley", the Nightmare, would find him and resume its pursuit. Rejoining the girls, they all run as Smiley gains on them. Chapter 6 The group retreats into an inverted tree and grabs onto its leaves. Failing to reach them, Smiley grabs the tree and tears it from the stump. Sticking its head inside the open bottom, it flings the tree around to free the teens. Whip and the others watch in horror as Lilith loses her grip and falls into Smiley's mouth, being swallowed whole. Smiley then flings the tree down a ridge. As Mace and Namah groggily crawl out from the tree, Whip flies up the ridge with a sneer. As he reaches the top, he stops and stares in shock. Mace and Namah join him to see Lilith had killed the Nightmare from the inside with her Power. Her friends rush to her side as she passes out. Sometime later by a lake with a waterfall, Mace and Namah sit together to talk about their new friendship while Lilith bathes under the waterfall. Meanwhile, Whip looks over to Mace and Namah from the shore of the lake, then quietly crawls into the water. Swimming underwater, he looks over at Lilith's nude body with a smile. Suddenly, he panics as he is grabbed by his tail and yanked out of the water by Namah. As she gives a him a cannibalistic threat, she releases him. He goes crawling over to Mace, who simply crosses his arms and scolds him. Later that night, after finding shelter in a tree and falling asleep, Whip wakes up to see Mace walking up the tree to sit in a natural hole in the trunk. Whip joins him as Mace berates himself for thinking more about Lilith and not enough about Paige. Mace then tells Whip that they can't let anyone else die because of him. Volume 3 Chapter 7 The next morning, Whip brings Mace's attention to a hollowed-out hole in the ground beneath the tree they used for shelter. As Whip investigates a strange hole in the ground, he then brings Mace's attention to someone approaching. They both look out and see Bast approaching with Cuddles on a leash. As Bast reaches the tree, Mace and Whip emerge from their hiding spot and prepare to fight. However, Lilith and Namah wake up and greet their pet ryuu-neko, delaying the fight. As the girls climb down and decide to follow Bast back to the city, Whip shares Mace's frustration. While crossing a farmer's field, Whip would watch as Mace accidentally startles a yorp, causing it to knock Namah to the muddy ground. After the farmer arrives and casually gives Lilith his data-scroll, the group continues to the city. Later, Bast leads them to a hole in the ground leading to a forgotten mine shaft. As the group proceed through the shaft, Mace, Whip and Bast prepare to fight, but Lilith keeps them separate. The group make their way through the shaft to an abandoned building within the city. Lilith manages to prevent another fight between the three boys and convinces them not to fight anymore. After Lilith and Namah leave them to find the police, Bast asks for Lilith's scroll. Whip watched as Mace placed it inside his pants, forcing him to follow Mace and Whip wherever they went. Later, at a watercar station, the three boys pay for a fare to the Margate District. Bast had quickly realized that Mace had pick-pocketed him, using his money for the fare and tossing his wallet into the aqueduct. In a rage, Bast grabs Whip by his head and flings him down towards the water. Whip simply floats back up with his arms crossed and a smug smirk. As the boys arrive to the orphanage, they sneak onto the dock and into the orphan's tent. Before Bast could enter, Mace swapped Lilith's scroll for Randy's while Whip watched and they quickly leave, heading for Grunn's office. Whip stares in disappointment when Bast carelessly kicked the office door open. As they enter with a slumbering Grunn inside, Whip and his friends inspect the office. After Bast finds a trap door in the floor, the boys enter the lower decks to find a teenage girl with a glowing aura tied to the mast. As Mace freaks out, Grunn enters. Bast's attempt to stun Grunn fails, so Whip flees as Grunn reaches for the boys. Chapter 8 Sometime later, Mace emerges from the lower deck after freeing himself from the bonds Grunn used. Whip managed to escape Grunn's inital capture and had hid under a stove-top pot in Grunn's office. As Mace steals the slime-coated coins from Grunn's desk drawer, Whip follows him to the tent as Mace confirms the scroll swap worked after Bast escaped first and took the scroll from Mace. Returning to the tent to recover Lilith's scroll, Randy would enter. As he suddenly freaks out over a note Mace had grabbed, Whip would threaten Randy with his razor-sharp teeth after Randy attempted to tackle Mace. Randy would then go on a verbal defensive as Mace began reading the note, seeing it was from Wisp, detailing the plan to use the Sandman on the night of its attack. As Randy continued to dodge Mace's claims, Whip floats over and whispers into Mace's ear, making Mace realize that Randy knew about the Sandman and its attack all along. As Mace goes into a rage over Paige's death and grabs Randy, Randy calls out for the other orphans, who rush in. Whip would follow as Mace dodges the orphans and escaped the orphanage. Using the map on the back of the note, Whip and Mace decide to head to the Theophanies District in the hope of finding the Sandman and clearing their names of Paige's death. Later, in the Theophanies District, the boys enter a church and proceed down into the crypt. There, they find a crude shack that was serving as Wisp's home. As they enter, they find various notes on the wall further detailing the plot to capture Mace using the Sandman. Moments later, they hear footsteps and see a moving flame in the darkness. As a voice addressed them, Mace and Whip decide to use the darkness to escape. Chapter 9 Minutes later, Whip finds a hiding place and watches as Mace runs into Ravat. As Ravat sets a corpse on fire and re-animates the Sandman used by Wisp, Whip lashes out to attack it. But, Ravat manages to grab him by the tail and shoves him into a cabinet next to Wisp's shack. Later, as the battle devolves into Ravat torturing Mace, a bander falls through the ceiling, being summoned by the slime-coated coins Mace stole earlier. Using the distraction, Mace frees Whip from the cabinet, who quickly races for the hole in the ceiling, while Mace follows behind. That night, in an alleyway, Whip comforts Mace as he had learned from Ravat that he was the one who killed Paige, not the Sandman. Later, the boys had moved to a different part of the district, which now overlooked the Sabbaton Towers wall. Mace would then begin writing to Namah with the data-scroll as Whip tells Mace to tell her he says "hi". Moments later, Bast appears, having tracked them down. As Bast sits quietly next to them, Whip holds up a mask that Mace had been using as a disguise for most of the day. As Namah informs them that Lilith has a plan to find the Lost Archives, the three boys look up at Sabbaton as they try to figure out how to get in and rejoin the girls. Volume 4 Chapter 10 The next day, the boys had moved to a different part of the city by a Sabbaton Towers wall entrance. Whip voices Mace's anger over learning Ravat is Paige's killer. They then spot a group of school kids arriving and left their hiding spot, intending to blend in with them. As Bast joined them, Whip would listen as Mace attempts to apologize to Bast for his actions the previous day. As Bast brushes him aside and claims that security would spot him as they entered the Towers, Whip frantically tells Mace to disguise himself. As Mace convinced a boy to give him his hat in exchange for seeing a magic trick, Whip stood on the floor of the groundcar as Mace held his hand over him. Minutes later, Whip follows Mace and Bast into the Towers, but not before a fire alarm went off, causing a temporary evacuation. Down in the Towers' foundation, Whip and his friends would join the girls, then would proceed off the tourist path after seeing security coming down from the elevators. As the group reaches an underground lake, Whip dives in after Lilith drops her starsquid in the water. Seeing the starsquid in a small cave, Whip surfaces and informs them of the cave just as a security guard appears. The group dives in, enters the cave, and Whip follows them down. Chapter 11 Deep underground, the group stops at the lip of a cavern. Whip shouts, releasing an echo into the cavern. As the group decide to take a rest, Whip would listen as Lilith and Namah argued over using Powers and Lilith's leadership. As Lilith walked away in sadness, she informs them that a librarian named Mr. Peaks had been killed by a Nightmare named Tendril. Moments later, Tendril himself appeared and delivered a lethal strike to Lilith. As Namah and Bast managed to send him into retreat, Lilith fell into the cavern with Bast jumping after her. Whip quickly follows them, then returns to the cliff to tell Mace and Namah about their friend's injuries. In a panic, Mace, Whip, and Namah run down the cliff towards the cavern bottom. Reaching the bottom, they quickly hide behind some rock formations as they see Tinsel Nanaja close by. Coming up with a plan to distract her, Namah holds a rope up to Whip and asked him if he could tie a knot. With the distraction successful, Whip and his friends would run and eventually find Lilith and Bast. As Namah gets Lilith to her feet and Mace begins dragging Bast by a blanket, Whip would follow his friends as they proceed deeper into the caves. Sometime later, the group arrives in the Lost Archives. After Lilith finishes scanning the scrolls in the tube depository, Whip responds to a snarky comment by Namah after she said he would carry them all back to the surface. When Bast suggests that they leave him behind so they could move quicker, Whip points to an opening with an ominous glow of light, leading deeper into the Archives. As Lilith and Namah disagree with the idea, the approach of Tendril quickly changes the group's minds. Chapter 12 As the group enter the Archives, Whip loses his ability to fly. As he frantically talks, Mace tells him to suck it up as they continue. They would eventually reach a dead end; a room adorned by a spiked throne. After Mace accidentally sets off a noisy trap, Whip alerts them to Tendril's approach in the only exit out. Deciding to hide behind the throne, Whip would listen as Mace runs out to confront Tendril. After Namah climbs into a hole in the wall, causing Tendril to give chase, Whip and his friends use the opportunity to escape the room. Sometime later, while attempting to navigate the maze-like structure, Mace and Whip find a way out. Mace instructs Whip to go find the others when Mace slides down a ridge and is unable to climb back up. As Whip finds Namah and a Troika rescue team sent to find them, he brings them back to the hole. As the Troika manage to knock out Tinsel and recover Lilith and Bast, Bobby hands Whip an orb of light so he could find Mace. Moments later, Whip finds Mace in a nearby cave, staring in awe at something that wasn't there. Minutes later, the entire group retreats into the same cave as Tendril arrives and chases them down. As he prepares to overwhelm them, Igrath arrives from a jumper and keeps Tendril back with Vi's aid. Together, they all teleport to the Troika's headquarters. Whip and Mace would watch as the Troika begin medical procedures and would follow along with Igrath, Lilith, Namah, and Nainso to the med station. Later that night, Whip is asleep with his friends among the Troika base's bunk beds. Volume 5 Power and Abilities Autokinesis: Whip's Power, based off the name, seems to involve affecting one's visual perception, making it appear something is moving. At present though, the most that Whip has made with his Power is the ability to fly, thus putting his Power at a ranking of 1'. *'Flight: What appears to be a seemingly natural ability, as no halo appears when in use, Whip has used this to fly about whenever he feels it. Trivia *In an earlier draft of the Dreamkeepers series, Whip's power was control of earth. Through a poster that's available on the Dreamkeeper's store, he is shown to have a pale blue halo and many speculate his Power is related to telekinesis given the earlier draft and his flight ability.Poster of Namah/Whip/Mace Link MaceWhipPhoto1.png MaceWhipPhoto2.png MaceWhipPhoto3.png MaceWhipPhoto4.png MaceWhipPhoto5.png MaceWhipPhoto6.png *Is somehow able to compress food mass into himself in extraordinary quantities. *Whip seems to possess a passive Dreamkeeper power as despite having no visible Halo, he generally always is in flight. *Whip's dialog is more often than not, David and Liz pretending to talk the way he would sound, and then typing it into text. There is no direct translation. *Through an early animation pitch for Dreamkeepers, Whip and Mace were shown together as infants, and while this has yet to be translated over into the main story or preludes, it can be assumed that it would be similar to the original pitch.DreamKeepers 2005 Animation Pitch: Link Quotes *''"Foof."'' References Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Article Stubs Category:Dreamkeepers Category:GNS Characters